pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1777 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events Works published United Kingdom * Thomas Chatterton, Poems, Supposed to Have Been Written at Bristol, by Thomas Rowley, and Others, in the Fifteenth Century, published anonymously, edited by Thomas Tyrwhitt; published February 8 (see also Tyrwhitt, A Vindication 1782)Cox, Michael, editor, The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 * William Combe: ** The Diaboliad, published anonymously, misdated "1677"; directed at Simon, Lord Irnham ** The First of April; or, The Triumphs of Folly * Thomas Day, The Desolation of America, published anonymously * William Dodd, Thoughts in Prison * William Roscoe, Mount Pleasant, published anonymously * Thomas Warton, the younger, Poems: A new edition * Paul Whitehead, Poems and Miscellaneous Compositions United States * Anonymous, Song: made on the taking of General Burgoyne, a broadside of 21 four-line verses, published with no information on the place or printerEvans, Charles, American Bibliography'', Volume 5, p 349, Chicago: Hollister Press, 1949 * Anonymous ("H.I."), Faction: a sketch; or, a summary of the causes of the present most unnatural and indefensible of all (sic), "Written at New-York, February, 1776", published this year in New York, 8 pagesEvans, Charles, American Bibliography'', Volume 5, p 319, Chicago: Hollister Press, 1949 * Thomas Dawes, The Law Given at Sinai''Ludwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., ''Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press * Francis Hopkinson, "Camp Ballad" Otherlanguages * Solomon Gessner, works, German-language, Switzerland; in two volumes, published this year and in 1777 * Pierre Le Tourneur, Poésies galliques, translation into French from the original English of James Macpherson's Ossian poemsFrance, Peter, The New Oxford Companion to Literature in French, p 456, New York: Oxford University Press (1995) ISBN 0-19-866125-8 Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * Thomas Campbell (died 1844), Scottish poet especially of sentimental poetry dealing with human affairs * John Blair Linn (died 1804), AmericanWeb page titled "American Poetry Full-Text Database / Bibliography" at University of Chicago Library website, retrieved March 4, 2009 Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * January 30 – Justus Friedrich Wilhelm Zachariae (born 1726), German writer, translator and editor and composer * December 12 – Albrecht von Haller (born 1708), German * March 2 – Horace Walpole, Earl of Oxford, (born 1717), English art historian, man of letters, antiquarian and politician * Francis Fawkes (born 1720), English poet and translator * Alexander Sumarokov (born 1717), Russian poet and playwright * Christoph Friedrich Wedekind (born 1709), German * Johann Gottlieb Willamov (born 1736), German See also * List of years in poetry * List of years in literature * 18th century in poetry * 18th century in literature * French literature of the 18th century * Sturm und Drang (the conventional translation is "Storm and Stress"; a more literal translation, however, might be "storm and urge", "storm and longing", "storm and drive" or "storm and impulse"), a movement in German literature (including poetry) and music from the late 1760s through the early 1780s * List of years in poetry * Poetry Notes Category:1700s in poetry Poetry Category:1700s in poetry Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry Category:1777